THIS INVENTION relates to a knitted fabric, and more particularly to a knitted fabric which is suitable for use as shade net.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a knitted fabric which is produced on a warp knitting machine employing three guide bars, the fabric comprising
a first series of monofilament threads wherein each monofilament thread is formed into pillar stitches extending in a warp direction, by a first of the guide bars;
a second series of monotapes which are knitted in a zig-zag fashion to form a Sammt stitch extending in a weft direction relative to the monofilament threads; and
a third series of monotapes which are added to the monofilament threads and the monotapes as a filler.
The monofilament threads may have 11xc2xd pillar stitches per inch of fabric.
The needle gaps of the warp knitting machine may be xe2x85x9 of an inch. The monotapes of the second series may extend across the equivalent of four needle gaps in a weft direction.
The monofilament threads may be of high density polyethylene of approximately 400 Denier.
The monotapes of the second series may be of high density polyethylene of approximately 350 Denier.
The monotapes of the second series may have a width of approximately 1.8 mm and a thickness of approximately 0,035 mm.
The monotapes of the third series may be added to the monofilament threads and the monotapes of the second series to traverse the equivalent of one needle gap in a weft direction to provide a filler.
The monotapes of the third series may be of high density polyethylene of approximately 350 Denier.
The monotapes of the third series may have width of approximately 1.8 mm and a thickness of approximately 0.035 mm.